


placidity

by huang_s



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jeno is whipped, M/M, Rooftops, jaemin is whipped, just looking at the world, they both really love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huang_s/pseuds/huang_s
Summary: jaemin is tired, jeno’s just in love.





	placidity

“‘s so pretty,” jaemin slurred, fatigue thrumming through his system— it was 3am, afterall. the city looked so pretty late. the lights were all on but it still felt like it was just him and jeno. 

“not as pretty as you,” jeno mumbled from behind him, lips moving against his hair. jaemin grabbed his hands which were around his middle, head tilting back to kiss the older boy’s jaw. 

how they got into this position was a bit hazy to jaemin at this point. they were sat on a roof— the roof of his apartment building, which he’s sure could be illegal but he’s not all that bothered, and there were a few pillows of which they must have brought up. jeno was meant against the wall, legs spread with jaemin sat between them.  
in all honesty, jaemin didn’t really care how they got into that position. all he knew was his best friend just called him pretty, kissed his head and is sitting up with him.   
and he was damn tired. 

“‘m sleepy,” jaemin huddled further into his chest, curling up on himself. meanwhile, jeno was attempting to calm himself from a heart attack, because jaemin was so damn cute and for what reason?  
he reckons it’s to give him a hard time. 

“you wanna go back in and go to bed?” jaemin hummed in response. 

“carry me?” he opened his eyes to plead, peaking out under his hood, watching jeno’s expression face from soft to impossibly softer. 

“you make it so hard to say no.”

 

and the next thing jaemin knows, he’s got a pair of lips pressed to his forehead and a duvet covering him. 

“where’re you going?” he asks in a quiet voice, seeing jeno not get into bed. 

“couch?” 

“stay... please.”

 

he really makes it so hard to say no.


End file.
